D-Bros
by Akemi Nekoeda
Summary: Emalf estaba consiente de que si tenia una deuda, tenia que pagarla...aunque eso signifique poner en duda su masculinidad y hacer el ridículo frente a su mejor amigo.


**D-Bros**

**Capitulo 1: Erif-chan**

"_No es cierto._" Adauchi repitió eso una y otra vez en su mente porque la imagen que tenia al frente no podía ser verdad, era demasiado ridículo y gracioso para serlo. Por Siralos, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto usando la cámara de su celular.

Todo empezó hace dos meses atrás durante el karaoke, cuando Emalf en medio de una coreografía lanzo sin querer el micrófono hacia una de las ventanas del cuarto que se les había asignado. El dueño estaba realmente molesto por eso y después de varias disculpas Emalf termino con una gran deuda. Adauchi pensó en ayudarlo pero no lo hizo porque conociendo al otro demonio este se negaría diciendo que podía manejarlo, cosa que era una mentira a medias. Emalf nunca se atrevería a pedirle un aumento o un adelanto de su paga al Diablo, eso sería una sentencia de muerte, así que la única opción viable era conseguir un segundo empleo.

La primera semana estuvo llena de decepciones, no habían muchas vacantes y los lugares donde necesitaban empleados tenían horarios que coincidían con el suyo dentro del castillo y si quería vivir no podía restarle horas a todo lo que Lord Ivlis le mandara.

Adauchi no supo cuando o como paso pero, en la segunda semana Emalf ya tenía un empleo pero este nunca le dijo cual era dicho trabajo, siempre que le preguntaba Emalf cambiaba el tema. Así pasaron dos semanas.

Ya se había acostumbrado a ir solo al karaoke porque Emalf tenía que ir sin falta a su misterioso trabajo, era un poco aburrido cantar a solas pero si se lo pensaba bien era mejor ir solo que quedarse en el castillo a esperar que su padre llegara a amargarle la tarde por quien sabe que absurdas razones. Entendía perfectamente que Emalf se esmerara tanto en ganar dinero extra, apenas y podía pagar sus cuentas básicas con el patético sueldo que ganaba, también entendía en parte que no le contara nada de su trabajo porque seguramente era algo muy vergonzoso así que no le dio mucha importancia… pero su curiosidad fue aumentando.

Como cualquiera que tuviera un segundo empleo, Emalf salía corriendo del castillo una vez que terminaba sus mandados, allí todo normal, pero Adauchi no pudo evitar notar que desde hace un par de días cada vez que el otro volvía traía consigo una mochila que estaba a punto de reventar, iba corriendo a la sala de calderas y fuese lo que fuese el contenido de esa mochila, al salir de allí ya no estaba o eso es lo que parecía. Una parte de él quería volver a preguntar pero sabía muy bien que el otro no iba a decir nada otra vez. Quiso dejar de lado el misterioso comportamiento de su mejor amigo pero su paciencia llego al límite cuando un día mientras caminaba por los pasillos escucho a Rieta y Emalf murmurando sobre algo, cuando se asomo por la esquina vio como Rieta acariciaba un par de mechones del otro, Emalf estaba notablemente sonrojado y por alguna razón sus labios estaban brillantes lo que hacía pensar a Adauchi que tal vez ellos se… no, eso no podía ser… ¿verdad?.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, camino hasta llegar por detrás de ambos preguntando lo más estúpido que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento "¿Qué hora es?", Rieta contesto como si nada pero Emalf se puso nervioso y salió corriendo con la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer en su trabajo pero no sin antes quitarle algo de las manos a Rieta. Los dos se quedaron viendo como Emalf desaparecía por la puerta y sin más Rieta se disculpo y se fue por el pasillo por donde Adauchi había llegado. Todo era muy sospechoso, su mente empezó a crear varias posibles explicaciones que de alguna u otra forma terminaban con Emalf y Rieta besándose. "_Imposible_" la posibilidad de que a Emalf le gustara Rieta era casi inexistente, y si por casualidad fuera ese el caso entonces Emalf se lo habría comentado además de que estaba condenado al fracaso, a Rieta le gustaba Ivlis por razones que nunca entendería.

Genial, ahora estaba sintiéndose mal por Emalf gracias a un caso hipotético.

El resto del día ignoro a Rieta por completo, se escapo de su entrenamiento para ir al karaoke a solas otra vez y al llegar la tarde decidió ir tras Emalf, si él no le decía nada entonces iba a buscar respuestas por su cuenta.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la casa de Emalf reviso que nadie estuviera cerca, como no tenía la llave tenía que usar la ventana de atrás; no fue difícil entrar, esa ventana siempre estaba sin seguro, solo Adauchi sabia de eso así podía entrar a media noche cuando sus discusiones con su padre no terminaban bien y no le apetecía quedarse en su propia casa.

Al entrar las mascotas de Emalf se le tiraron encima emocionados de verlo, después de todo pasaba mucho tiempo allí en sus noches de videojuegos y muy de vez en cuando jugaba con ellos así que esos murciélagos de cierta forma eran suyos también. Cuando por fin se los quito de encima busco pistas entre los montones de basura. Durante diez minutos solo pudo encontrar cajas de pizza, uno que otro calcetín y otras cochinadas. Busco en el cuarto y la sala pero no tuvo éxito. No tenia caso, no había nada que le diera una idea de donde podría estar el otro. Antes de irse se le ocurrió ir a la cocina para buscar algo de beber, y una vez que estuvo frente al refrigerador se dio un golpe mental por ser tan idiota. El horario de trabajo estaba pegado a la puerta con un imán.

Después de muchas maldiciones mentales, con cuidado quito el pequeño murciélago imantado y leyó detenidamente el horario, todas las horas de entrada chocaban con las horas libres que Emalf tenía del trabajo en el castillo, incluso los domingos. Pobre, ahora sabía perfectamente porque Emalf se dormía en medio de sus deberes.

En una de las esquinas del papel estaba anotada la dirección del local junto con su número telefónico.

Primera victoria para Adauchi.

Anoto la dirección en su celular y gracias al GPS ya tenía la ruta más corta para llegar, no perdió más tiempo y salió de allí….bueno, no sin antes cambiarle el agua a los murciélagos de Emalf. Al igual que cuando entro, se aseguro de que nadie lo viera salir, saco su celular y empezó su camino. Siguió la coordenadas que le daba la aplicación hasta que al fin encontró el destino que marcaba el pequeño punto rojo sobre el mapa, pero tuvo que retroceder un par de veces solo para estar seguro de que no se estaba confundiendo de sitio porque el nombre del mismo era…inesperado.

"¿Sweet 'D' Coffee?" leyó en voz alta el letrero del sitio. ¿Enserio Emalf trabajaba aquí?. Se acerco a la fila de demonios que estaban esperando para poder entrar. No paso mucho tiempo cuando una chica bastante guapa vestida de maid abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes a todos, por favor muestren sus boletos" Mierda, no sabía que debía tener un boleto para entrar ¿Qué no era un simple café?.

La fila avanzaba y Adauchi no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea llamar al café primero, así al menos sabría lo de los boletos pero ya era tarde, solo quedaban dos por delante de él. Estaba a punto de irse hasta que recordó algo, su último recurso. Si quería entrar debía usar su collar aunque eso no le agradara mucho. Una vez que estuvo frente a la chica extendió la cadena para que ella pudiera observar en detalle el dije y ella por supuesto reconoció el símbolo de la familia real y lo dejo pasar.

"Es un honor recibirlo aquí señor" dijo un poco nerviosa, después de todo estaba hablando con el hijo de Lord Ivlis "Le buscaremos una mesa privada."

"No, está bien, una normal bastara." señalo una de las mesas que estaban cerca del escenario.

"Como desee."

No usaba su collar muy seguido, solo en casos muy específicos, como este. Ni siquiera en el karaoke sabían quién era. Cuando llego a su mesa ya tenía a su disposición a tres camareras, pero no quería llamar la atención, Emalf podría verlo y salir corriendo así que amablemente les ordeno un simple café además les dio la instrucción especifica de irse de su lado. Una vez que una de ellas llego con su pedido pregunto por Emalf pero ella no parecía estar familiarizada con el nombre. Iba a preguntarle lo mismo a un chico vestido de mayordomo que pasaba cerca pero justo en ese momento otra chica vestida de maid empezó a hablarle al público con un micrófono en el escenario.

"Damas y caballeros, el café pronto cerrara pero no sin antes ofrecerles un espectáculo de calidad, muchos ya la conocen y otros hoy lo harán, el Sweet 'D' Coffee presenta con orgullo a la linda y talentosa Erif-chan " una vez que la chica termino de hablar todos (especialmente los hombres) aplaudían ansiosos. La chica de la que hablaban debía ser bastante buena, pero Adauchi estaba concentrado buscando, no importaba hacia donde mirase ninguno de los camareros era Emalf. ¿Dónde podría estar?, seguramente lo vio y se escondió. Ya cansado de todo se levanto de su asiento pero al mismo tiempo el resto de los demonios empezaron a gritar emocionados porque aparentemente la tal Erif subió al escenario. Un poco de curiosidad lleno a Adauchi así que sin más se volvió a sentar y miro al escenario. Tenía que ser sincero, Erif era increíblemente bonita, no le extrañaba que todos los hombres presentes se emocionaran por verla…pero había algo raro con ella. Por alguna razón le parecía familiar, quizás ella trabajaba para su padre, eso tendría sentido pero una vez que la detallo su mente hizo clic.

Esa cola.

Esos cuernos.

…Esos ojos.

"_No es cierto_" su mente tenía que estarle jugando una broma. Esa chica no podía ser Emalf. Totalmente imposible. ¡Era absurdo!. Casi se convenció de ello hasta que Erif empezó a cantar _Meltdown_. No era un error, había escuchado miles de millones de veces a Emalf cantar las partes femeninas de muchas canciones. ¡Erif era Emalf!.

Su mandíbula estaba abajo mientras su cabeza trataba de procesar lo que estaba viendo.

Emalf, su mejor amigo, uno de los subordinados de su padre, usaba un uniforme de sirvienta color vino tinto con un delicado delantal blanco que se ajustaba detrás con un gran lazo del mismo color, los aros de su cola, cuernos y alas supuso estaban debajo de los moños vino tinto con encaje blanco. La peluca le llegaba hasta los hombros y era al menos de tres tonos de rosa más claro que su cabello real. Tenía puestas un par de medias negras que se perdían bajo los blancos pliegues de la falda , los zapatos eran vino tintos y, lo más curioso de todo, no estaba usando sus gafas de sol, cosa que debía ser bastante difícil para Emalf ya que, aun cuando estaba a solas los usaba. Emalf realmente odiaba la forma femenina de sus ojos ambarinos.

Por Silaros esto era…era…**hilarante**.

Ahora Adauchi trataba con toda sus fuerzas no reír a carcajadas, apretó su boca lo mas que pudo y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Una idea cruzo por su mente, un momento tan épico tenía que ser grabado. Jamás había amado tanto su celular como en ese instante, ahora no solo tendría el recuerdo sino también pruebas físicas de todo.

Cuatro minutos aguantando la risa, estaba seguro de que eso era un nuevo record.

Todos en el café aplaudían por la maravillosa actuación de Erif pero cuando **ella **bajo de escenario con la gracia de una princesa Adauchi no pudo aguantar más. La risa fue tan energética que todos voltearon a verlo, y allí estaba, muriendo de risa en el piso y al lado del café que desafortunadamente se derramo; por supuesto que todos estaban confundidos…todos menos Erif, quien por cierto estaba temblando.

Algunos se alejaron, otros murmuraron pero el resto ya se empezaba a enojar por la actitud del muchacho.

"Oye mocoso ¿no ves que pones incomoda a la señorita?" dijo uno de los demonios, seguramente con la intensión de intimidar a Adauchi pero lo único que logro fue empeorar la risa del mismo "¿Me estas escuchando?" no tenia caso, Adauchi estaba oficialmente muriendo de risa. Pero los tres demonios delante de él estaban ya muy cansados de semejante actitud así que lo rodearon y Adauchi notando que estos sacaban sus armas paro de reír y se levanto adoptando una posición de batalla. Para él esto sería muy sencillo, ni siquiera tendría que sacar su lanza. Todas las chicas se alejaron y los mayordomos trataron de persuadir a los demonios involucrados pero era inútil, la ira ya los había dominado. Parecía que todo estaba perdido hasta que una dulce voz lleno sus oídos.

"Por favor no peleen" suplico Erif con su voz delicada acercándoseles "E-estoy segura de que él no tenía malas intenciones. ¿Verdad?" dijo halando del brazo a Adauchi quien volvió a estallar de risa y si no fuera porque Erif lo estaba sujetando seguramente se habría estrellado contra el piso de nuevo.

"Pero señorita Erif"

"Todo está bien, no se preocupen, yo hablare con él. Byebye~" ahora Erif corría a toda velocidad hacia una de las puertas traseras halando a Adauchi quien apenas y podía correr estando muerto de risa, dejando a todos un poco confundidos pero más tranquilos.

_**Continuara…**_

La idea de este fic viene de una conversación con unas amigas sobre lo lindo que es Emalf y de lo muy uke que se vería en ropas de sirvienta mientras veíamos The D(emon) Club en youtube ^¬^. Si no lo han visto, les gusta el Adamalf y saben inglés **DEBEN VERLO**.

No sé cuando podre volver a publicar. Según mis cálculos esta historia no debería tener más de 10 capítulos.

Para aquellos que no lo habían notado, Emalf al revés se lee Flame (Llama). Me pareció buena idea llamar a su otra identidad Erif, que sería Fire (Fuego) al revés.

¿Habrá Lemon? No sé, no lo creo pero podría cambiar de opinión.

Dejen comentarios.

**Nyahohoho~3 **


End file.
